


Garde alternée

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is so insecure it hurts and Aziraphale can be really dense sometimes, Drinking and references to Queen because it's Good Omens, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, There is a kitty to add some fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Aziraphale décide d’adopter un chaton, ou quand une adorable boule de poils permet involontairement de débloquer la situation sentimentale de deux idiots.





	Garde alternée

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai eu l’idée de cette fic après avoir vu un [fanart](https://meloartist.tumblr.com/post/158377973417/youre-rescuing-kittens-now-look-its-got) d'Auroral-Melody que je remercie donc grandement pour l’inspiration.  
> L’idée m’a longtemps envahi la tête, et le seul moyen de m’en exorciser fut de l’écrire, mais je ne m’attendais pas à pondre un texte de presque 8000 mots. Cependant, je vous préviens : c’est terriblement cliché et niais, mais tant pis, j'assume ! D'ailleurs, cela doit bien faire 13 ans que je n’avais plus écrit de fanfictions, je vous prie donc de m’excuser pour cette reprise balbutiante. 
> 
> I’m sorry for all the English speakers. I can read and understand your language but I don’t think I can write a story in English (even if I’d love to).  
> Pour les francophones qui passeraient par là, je vous remercie d’avoir cliqué et j’espère que l’histoire vous plaira. Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !

La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Après plusieurs pluies estivales, le soleil daignait enfin répandre ses rayons sur Londres, à la plus grande joie des canards de St James' Park qui profitaient ainsi de la générosité des promeneurs, tout en jugeant la qualité du pain jeté.

Crowley se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il venait de prendre soin de ses plantes, c’est-à-dire qu’il les avait terrorisées comme il se doit, mais leur beauté était indéniable. Tout amateur de jardinage vendrait son âme pour obtenir un tel résultat.

Ce fut donc en fredonnant au volant de sa Bentley que Crowley se rendit à la librairie d’Aziraphale. Rien de tel qu’une petite virée au Ritz en bonne compagnie pour compléter cette matinée !

Le démon gara sa voiture devant le bâtiment et franchit le seuil de l’échoppe sans prêter attention au panneau annonçant la fermeture.

« Aziraphale ! Prépare-toi, je t’emmène déjeuner au Ri... »

Crowley s’arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Aucun signe de l’ange dans la pièce.

« Aziraphale ? »

Un bruit de vaisselle retentit dans l’arrière-boutique. Quand l’ange fit son apparition, il affichait un air préoccupé, regardant régulièrement dans son dos. À la vue du démon, il esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Ah, Crowley, je te prie de m’excuser, je ne t’avais pas entendu entrer. Tu désires quelque chose ? »

Aziraphale se retourna une fois de plus, attisant la curiosité du démon.

« Tout va bien ? Tu sembles inquiet. »

« Non, non. Enfin si, tout va bien. »

Son comportement devenait de plus en plus suspect, mais Crowley ne préféra pas insister pour l’instant.

« Je comptais t’inviter déjeuner au Ritz. »

« Crowley, mon cher, je suis vraiment navré, mais tu me vois obligé de refuser. Je ne peux pas sortir aujourd’hui. »

Le démon leva un sourcil interrogateur, et Aziraphale s’empressa d’ajouter :

« J’ai déniché une œuvre rare et ancienne que je voulais acquérir depuis des lustres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en retarder la lecture, tu comprends. »

Aziraphale paraissait de plus en plus nerveux, ce qui ne signifiait qu’une seule chose selon Crowley.

« Mon ange », soupira-t-il. « tu sais très bien que tu es un piètre menteur. Laisse ça aux professionnels. »

« Je dis la vérité ! », s’indigna Aziraphale. « Cependant... »

Il fut interrompu par le fracassement d’une assiette.

« Qu’est-ce qu... »

Mais le démon n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il vit une boule noire se précipiter sur l’ange et s’accrocher à son pantalon. Aziraphale la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Stupéfait, Crowley cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour vérifier leur fonctionnement.

« Un chat… », murmura-t-il découragé. « Tu as ramené un chat... »

Ce n’était pas le seul chat errant qui était parvenu à charmer l’ange, mais c’était bien le premier à avoir mis les pattes dans sa librairie. Le démon secoua la tête.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Un animal demande beaucoup de responsabilités. Tu le trouves mignon, mais dès que tu vas te plonger dans un bouquin tu n’auras plus du tout conscience de son existence... et tu regretteras l’état de ta librairie quand tu referas surface. »

Il désigna la boule de poils du menton avant d'enchérir :

« Celui-là n’est même pas encore adulte, ce sera pire. »

Aziraphale grimaça.

« Je connais tes arguments et je les entends bien, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ce pauvre petit à son sort. »

L’animal se relaxait progressivement sous la main de l’ange.

« Tu as remarqué son pelage ? »

Crowley acquiesça. Le chaton avait la fourrure touffue et noire comme la suie.

« Je l’ai sauvé d’une bande de voyous qui voulaient le blesser sous prétexte qu’il porte malheur. Comment cette superstition a-t-elle pu survivre jusqu’à notre époque ? »

Le démon se raidit. Cette histoire lui rappelait trop une période qu’il détestait tant.

« Je croyais que c’était ton côté qui avait initié cette chasse aux sorcières ? », lança-t-il avec amertume.

« Oh, Crowley, je t’en prie », répondit sévèrement l’ange. « Tu sais parfaitement que les humains sont capables du meilleur comme du pire sans aucune influence. Ils ont le don d’interpréter ce qu’ils veulent quand cela les arrange, et peu leur importe que leurs actes contredisent les textes sacrés. »

Puis, il continua plus doucement :

« J’ai fait tout mon possible pour empêcher cette aberration. »

« Je sais... Je ne compte plus le nombre de chats que je t’avais aidé à exiler dans des pays plus sûrs… Et avec leurs propriétaires s’ils en avaient... Désolé pour cette pique, c’était mesquin de ma part. »

« C’est déjà pardonné. »

Un silence gêné s’installa, légèrement perturbé par les ronronnements du chaton. Celui-ci fixait intensément Crowley, ses yeux évoquant de l’or en fusion. Le démon toussota pour réengager la discussion.

« Hum... Alors, tu comptes le garder ? »

« Je n’ai pas le cœur à le remettre à la rue. Il est encore si jeune ! »

« Plus tu attendras, plus il s’attachera, et il sera de moins en moins sauvage. »

« Sans doute… Mais j’ai envie de faire un essai. Contrairement à un chien, un chat est de nature plutôt indépendante. Cela ne devrait pas être insurmontable de s’en occuper. »

« Tu n’as pas peur qu’il fasse ses griffes sur tes précieux livres ? », ricana Crowley.

« N’est-ce pas toi qui disait que ce n’était qu’une question d’éducation ? », le taquina Aziraphale.

« Touché. »

L’ange lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Bon ! Puisque c’est réglé... »

Prenant le démon au dépourvu, il le força à tenir l’animal dans ses bras.

« Je vais aller voir les dégâts. »

L’ange disparut dans l’arrière-boutique. Le chaton leva la tête pour scruter de nouveau le démon comme s’il était capable de sonder son âme. Crowley se sentait mal à l’aise. Ce regard était semblable à celui d’Aziraphale, bien qu’il ne possède pas sa couleur indescriptible. Le félin émit un miaulement quémandeur. Le démon le gratta alors délicatement entre les oreilles, ce qui eut le mérite de couper le contact visuel puisque le chaton ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Crowley éleva un peu la voix pour qu’Aziraphale puisse l’entendre :

« Tu comptes lui donner un nom ? »

« Bien entendu ! J’ai quelques idées, mais je tarde à me décider. »

« Au fait, c’est un mâle ou une femelle ? »

Un ange passa, jusqu’à ce que le seul véritablement présent revienne avec une expression de surprise indiquant qu'il n’avait pas pensé à cela. Crowley se retint de rire et entreprit d’inspecter l’animal. Ce dernier chercha à se débattre, mais le démon le saisit par la peau du cou et le toisa par dessus ses verres fumés pour mieux le menacer.

« Essaye de me griffer ou de me mordre, et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie ! »

Le félin cessa immédiatement de s’agiter, et Crowley put déterminer qu’ils avaient affaire à une femelle. Aziraphale s’éclipsa une fois de plus afin d’apporter une écuelle. Il la plaça sur le comptoir avant d’inviter Crowley à poser le chaton devant. Le démon y jeta un œil et raffermit sa prise sur le félin quand il aperçut le lait.

« Ce n’était pas la peine de la sortir du pétrin si c’est pour la martyriser toi-même. »

Devant l’air interdit de l’ange, il précisa :

« À vue de nez, elle doit avoir trois ou quatre mois. À cet âge, un chaton est sevré et perd sa capacité à digérer le lait. Elle a besoin d’une alimentation adaptée, et de toute façon, si elle devait encore être allaitée, il lui faudrait du lait maternisé. Surtout pas de lait de vache. »

« Pourtant, j’ai pu lire... », se défendit Aziraphale.

« Tu as un manuel spécialisé sur les chats ou tu t’es contenté du ramassis de bêtises qu’entretiennent les fictions ? »

Avant que l’ange ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Crowley reprit :

« Je pense que de la nourriture solide serait le mieux. Il faudra aussi prévoir un endroit où placer une litière, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle aille dehors pour cela, mais ce serait un peu risqué pour le moment. »

Aziraphale le dévisageait en souriant. Un sourire tellement indéfinissable que Crowley préféra détourner les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me disais juste que, pour un démon, tu te montres bien informé sur le confort des chats. On dirait même que tu t’attaches déjà à notre nouvelle venue. »

Les doigts de Crowley, qui caressaient machinalement la tête du chaton, s’immobilisèrent. Il plaça l’animal entre les mains de l’ange et marmonna :

« J’vais chercher c’qu’il faut. »

En quelques enjambées il fut près de la sortie.

« En attendant, évite de transssformer ta librairie en Arche ! », siffla-t-il en claquant violemment la porte.

 

*    *    *

 

En voyant le démon s’éloigner, le chaton s’était échappé de l’emprise de l’ange pour le rejoindre, mais trop tard. On entendait déjà le son du moteur de la Bentley.

Aziraphale se mordit les lèvres. Il avait délibérément choisi de ne pas mentionner à Crowley le fait que d’ordinaire, le démon aurait créé le nécessaire ex nihilo. Il ne souhaitait pas l’effaroucher pour une durée indéterminée, ce qui aurait été inéluctable s’il s'était autorisé cette réplique. Il reconnaissait aussitôt les moments où Crowley avait besoin d’espace, mais celui-ci se vexait beaucoup trop aisément ces derniers temps.

Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble, notamment la Presque-Apocalypse, Aziraphale avait pu constater du changement dans l’attitude de son ami. Étant un ange, il pouvait percevoir ces émotions, malgré les louables tentatives de Crowley pour les camoufler.

Autrefois, il aurait ri au nez de quiconque lui aurait affirmé qu’un démon est capable d’éprouver ces sentiments, mais Crowley lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu’il était capable de l’impossible. Malheureusement, il se braquait dès qu’on lui en faisait la réflexion. Aziraphale ne voulait pas compromettre cette heureuse évolution, mais il espérait trouver un moyen d’amorcer la conversation à ce sujet. Visiblement, la solution n’était pas sous couvert de plaisanterie.

Le félin grattait à présent la porte de la librairie en miaulant. Aziraphale marcha vers lui.

« Il te manque déjà ? »

Le chaton miaula de plus belle, et l’ange s’accroupit pour le caresser.

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que j’arriverai à briser sa carapace avec ton aide. »

 

*    *    *

 

Crowley errait dans le magasin animalier, perdu dans ses pensées. Il regrettait sa réaction exagérée. Il devenait beaucoup trop défensif dès que l’ange soulevait un point s’opposant à sa nature de démon. Il avait pourtant réalisé qu’il ne trompait plus personne, à part peut-être ses supérieurs, mais ça, c’était une autre histoire.

Crowley ne savait pas très bien à quelle étape il se situait. Il était certain d’avoir dépassé le choc et le déni – _Pourquoi j’ai cette drôle de sensation dans l‘estomac ? Non, non, non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Un démon ne peut pas ressentir ça !_ – il s’était énervé intérieurement contre Aziraphale qu’il jugeait responsable de ce changement – _Cet ange de malheur a une mauvaise influence sur moi ! C’est de sa faute si je ressens tout ça !_ – il avait songé à solliciter l’Enfer afin qu’on lui fournisse un nouveau corps au cas où celui-ci soit dysfonctionnel – _Avec un échange, je serais fixé, mais comment faire passer la pilule sans me trahir ?_ – il s’était longuement désolé de ne plus être un parfait démon – _D’accord, je ne suis pas si exemplaire, et là-bas, ils doivent encore avoir l’annulation de l’Apocalypse en travers de la gorge... mais on ne peut pas me reprocher la qualité de mes activités démoniaques ! Qu’est-ce que je vais faire si je n’arrive pas à contrôler... ça ?_ – cependant, il n’était pas certain d’avoir complètement accepté son état. Crowley se demandait s’il ne s’était pas plutôt empêtré dans toutes ces phases simultanément pour mieux s’y noyer.

Cela l’inquiétait de plus en plus en présence l’ange. Malgré ses efforts pour masquer ses émotions, Aziraphale n’était pas dupe et avait forcément dû les remarquer. Cela faisait partie de son curriculum vitae de percevoir ce sentiment, et le fait qu'il lui soit destiné lui facilitait sûrement la tâche. Pourtant, l’ange ne le pressait jamais véritablement sur ce sujet et respectait même que le démon batte en retraite lorsque la discussion s’aventurait sur un terrain glissant comme aujourd’hui.

À moins qu’il n’estime qu’il s’agisse d’autre chose ? Et s’il était tout autant dans le déni ? À Tadfield, il avait bien dit au démon qu’il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela à _lui_ . Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur, mais c’était la seule interprétation plausible. Il y avait une différence entre admettre qu’il puisse avoir une étincelle de bonté en _lui_ , et accepter qu’il puisse éprouver l’impossible pour quelqu’un comme _lui_. Une différence de “A”. Crowley n’était pas prêt à risquer le premier durement gagné pour l’autre.

Le démon se ressaisit mentalement. Inutile de traîner plus longtemps, il avait récupéré ce dont il avait besoin. Au moment de partir, il repéra une femme portant de nombreux sacs. Alors qu’elle avançait vers son véhicule, ce fut avec un air satisfait qu’il fit disparaître ses clefs de voiture pour qu’elles réapparaissent près de la caisse principale. Sa victime serait obligée de faire un autre voyage, et pour un peu qu’elle soit paranoïaque, elle ne voudra pas abandonner ses courses sur le parking. Voilà un méfait qui non seulement rééquilibrait la balance, mais qui lui offrait également une justification pour sa fuite.

Crowley déposa ses achats à l’arrière de sa Bentley et démarra. Il alluma le Blaupunkt dans l’idée de se distraire avec un peu de musique. Le son d’une guitare s’en échappa, et la voix de Freddie Mercury se mit à chanter :

 

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called –_

 

Le démon éjecta la cassette audio et la jeta sur le siège passager dans un grognement.

 

*    *    *

 

Aziraphale avait essayé tant bien que mal de maintenir le chaton en place. Celui-ci cherchait à se faufiler entre les rayons de la librairie. Elle était devenue son aire de jeu au grand dam de l’ange qui craignait pour l’intégrité de ses ouvrages.

Au retour de Crowley, Aziraphale pointait du doigt le félin qui avait élu domicile au sommet d’une étagère. Une manière bien misérable de gronder ce récalcitrant.

« On a des remords ? », railla le démon.

« Elle n’en fait qu’à sa tête ! Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour la divertir, elle est infernale ! »

Crowley souffla du nez à cette allusion. Il posait à peine les paquets sur le sol, lorsque le chaton bondit de son perchoir jusqu’à lui. Le démon l’attrapa au vol.

« Hé ! Du calme, espèce de casse-cou ! »

Mais l’animal était trop occupé à donner des coups de pattes dans ses lunettes de soleil pour écouter quoi que ce soit.

« J’ai vraiment l’impression qu’elle t’apprécie beaucoup », déclara l’ange.

Pour éviter d'admirer trop longuement la scène au goût du démon, il s’approcha des marchandises et les énuméra.

« Croquettes spécialisées et deux gamelles ; de la litière et une maison de toilette ; un griffoir ; un panier ; une brosse… Oh ! Je vois que tu as pris quelques jouets ! »

Crowley claqua des doigts, et un arbre à chat se matérialisa près de la vitrine.

« Vu qu’elle est du genre grimpeuse, espérons qu’avec ça, elle épargne tes meubles. »

À la mine bienveillante du démon, Aziraphale conclut que son humeur n’était donc plus à la dérobade.

« Merci d’être aussi prévenant, mon cher. »

Les pommettes quelque peu rosies par le compliment, Crowley s’éclaircit la gorge :

« Hem… De rien, mon ange. Tu as réfléchi à un nom ? »

Aziraphale nota intérieurement cette réaction. Il allait bien finir par l’apprivoiser davantage, ce serpent !

« Puisqu’elle montre une préférence envers toi, l’honneur te revient. »

Crowley examina sérieusement le chaton jusqu’à ce qu’un petit sourire amusé naisse sur ses lèvres.

« Delilah. »

L’ange s'apprêtait à l’interroger sur la raison de ce choix biblique quand l’air malicieux du démon le fit hésiter. C’est alors qu’il comprit l’origine du prénom. Décidément, son ami était incorrigible.

 

~    ~    ~

 

Cela faisait une semaine qu’il avait adopté Delilah et Aziraphale s'en voyait comblé. Bien qu’elle possède un caractère assez joueur, elle était suffisamment futée pour assimiler les diverses interdictions liées à son nouvel environnement, et réaliser qu’elle n’avait aucune chance d’obtenir l’attention de l’ange lorsqu’il était plongé dans un livre. Dans ces moments-là, elle était ravie de s’installer sur ses genoux afin de profiter de caresses distraites. Elle aimait aussi utiliser son arbre à chat comme une vigie, sa hauteur étant idéale pour surveiller les mouvements de la rue. Delilah pouvait rester impassible pendant des heures, telle une statue, attendant de voir la forme familière d’une certaine voiture se dessiner derrière les carreaux.

Aziraphale ne cachait pas son ébahissement. Il avait même envisagé de confier définitivement la garde du chaton à Crowley tant le félin avait développé une affection particulière envers lui. L’ange ne blâmait pas Delilah pour cela. Étrangement, elle lui rappelait son propre comportement. Guetter l'arrivée du démon, se délecter du temps passé en sa compagnie, le voir partir à contrecœur, et répéter le cycle.

Ironiquement, c’était sa ressemblance avec Crowley qui avait convaincu Aziraphale d’accueillir le chaton dans sa librairie plutôt que de l’abandonner au sort de la nature après son sauvetage. Son pelage lui évoquait la chevelure de son ami, mais ce qui l’avait troublé étaient bien entendu ses iris qui détenaient une couleur et une intensité similaire. Cependant, ce regard cultivait également sa morosité. Aziraphale désirait tellement que Crowley retire ses maudites lunettes de soleil ! Il n’avait aucune objection à ce qu’il en porte publiquement, puisque l’apparence reptilienne de ses yeux engendrerait assurément la panique au milieu des humains, mais qu’il s'obstine à les garder lors de leurs tête-à-tête le contrariait viscéralement.

Delilah se redressa, et quelques minutes plus tard, la clochette de la porte d’entrée tinta. Crowley se tourna vers l'arbre à chat et caressa le félin qui se mit automatiquement à ronronner.

« Comment va ma petite princesse ? »

Un miaulement enjoué lui répondit. Aziraphale leva les yeux aux ciel et poussa un soupir agacé. Le démon le salua d’un signe de la main tout en arborant un sourire narquois.

« Et toi, mon ange, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, merci », affirma l’ange d’un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Il savait pertinemment qu’il se faisait manipuler par le démon. Ces sept jours d'adoption étaient à la fois une bénédiction et une torture. Crowley lui rendait visite quotidiennement, mais Delilah capturait toute son attention. Il n’enviait pas l’animal, non.

Au début, Aziraphale s'était réjoui de voir ces deux êtres s’amadouer. Le démon prenait le temps de faire jouer le chaton avec une tige au bout de laquelle pendait une plume, et ce spectacle insolite avait réchauffé le cœur de l’ange. Jusqu'à ce qu’un soupçon de jalousie le frappe d’estoc et de taille. Son ami s'épanouissait petit à petit, et Aziraphale n'en était pas la cause.

Peut-être qu'il enviait Delilah, finalement. Il se sentait ridicule et n’en tenait pas rigueur au félin. Malheureusement, Crowley avait dû percevoir quelque chose. Après la surprise du premier sobriquet, l’ange comprit que le démon s'amusait à ses dépends. Il luttait pour s’abstenir de mordre à l'hameçon, mais sa patience avait des limites. Il se leva pour aller dans l’arrière-boutique.

 

*    *    *

 

Crowley avait un défaut. En réalité, il n’en avait pas qu’un, car il n’était pas un démon pour rien. Néanmoins, celui-ci était spécial puisqu’il concernait Aziraphale. Crowley ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le taquiner dès qu’il décelait ne serait-ce qu’une once de péché émanant de lui. Toutefois, les occasions se faisaient rares, car l’ange ne culpabilisait plus de son désir de possession envers les livres ou de sa gloutonnerie. Ainsi, lorsque Crowley repéra ce qu’il identifiait comme de la jalousie, il faillit ne pas en croire ses sens de démon.

Le premier signal se déroula alors qu’il jouait avec Delilah. Un petit picotement parcourut sa nuque, mais en se retournant, Aziraphale paraissait absorbé par son roman. Le second signal s’effectua alors qu’il brossait le chaton, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Vu de l’extérieur, on aurait dit qu’il prenait grand soin de l’animal. Puis, une petite décharge électrique le fit légèrement tressaillir. Lorsqu’il redressa la tête, l’ange tournait assidûment les pages de son ouvrage à la recherche d’une note quelconque. Enfin, le troisième signal ressembla au premier, sauf qu’Aziraphale ne parvint pas à déguiser correctement ses émotions.

Le doute n’était plus permis, et Crowley redoubla d’ingéniosité afin de ressentir à nouveau ce fourmillement. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans cette sensation. Elle était dû au fait que, sans en avoir conscience, l’ange déversait un infime fragment de son pouvoir sur le démon, et ce dernier y développait une addiction. Crowley considérait ce contact indirect comme le degré d’intimité le plus élevé qu’il partageait avec Aziraphale. Il n’en demandait pas davantage, ou plutôt, il n’osait pas en espérer davantage.

Au départ de l’ange, il savait qu’il avait abusé de son stratagème, et l’euphorie qui l'envahissait à chaque provocation ne valait pas l’exaspération de son ami. Il suivit donc Aziraphale pour s’excuser. Le voyant s’affairer dans les placards, il s’assit sur une chaise et s’accouda à la table.

« Sors-nous deux verres à vin. J’ai déniché un cru qui devrait flatter nos papilles. »

L’ange s'exécuta pendant que Crowley fit discrètement apparaître une bouteille de Château Lafitte.

« 1875 ? Bon choix », observa froidement Aziraphale. « J'apprécie cette année. »

« Je sais... », murmura le démon de façon inaudible.

L’ange prit place sur l’autre chaise.

« Tu as laissé Delilah sur son arbre ? », dit-il d’un ton acerbe.

Crowley frissonna sous l'effet du délicieux picotement, mais il dissimula sa réaction par un haussement d'épaules tout en servant le vin.

Comme pour leur répondre, le chaton entra dans la pièce en gambadant et se dirigea vers le canapé. Après avoir pétri un coussin en ronronnant, il se roula en boule et s’endormit paisiblement.

Aziraphale le regarda quelques minutes en humant les arômes de son verre, avant de soupirer.

« Elle est tout de même adorable. Comment puis-je être rancunier ? »

La tension se dissipait peu à peu.

« Désolé de t’avoir énervé... », déclara le démon à mi-voix.

« Hum... Je ne peux pas nier que tu m’aies bien irrité... »

Crowley baissa les yeux.

« Mais ce Château Lafitte est une excellente manière de te faire pardonner, vieux serpent », ajouta l’ange en souriant.

Le vin allégea rapidement l'atmosphère d’un poids. Au bout d’une heure, ils avaient déjà consommé un grand nombre de verres, mais ils n’entamaient que la moitié du cru. Crowley s’arrangeait pour conserver un niveau respectable d’alcool dans la bouteille. Désormais plus joyeux et loquaces, leur diction avait également tendance à s’emmêler.

« J’avais pas menti l’aut’ jour... », annonça l’ange.

« Hein ? »

« Le livre. J’ai trouvé un livre. »

« T’as trouvé un chat. C’tout. »

« Non, non. Oui. Non. J’ai trouvé un livre aussi. Même que c’est un incunable. J’ai pas menti. »

Crowley secoua la main pour rejeter l’affirmation.

« Un d’mi mensssonge, c’pareil. »

« Mais du coup, j’peux te d’mander un service ? »

« Hmm ? »

Aziraphale désigna mollement le chaton de la tête.

« Tu pourrais prendre la p’tite chez toi ? Juste un ou deux jours. »

Devant l’absence de réponse, il continua :

« T’as raison... J’ai peur de l’oublier si c’est trop captivant… J’sais bien qu’tu viens ici régulièrement, mais j’peux pas t’obliger à rester là pendant deux jours complets. »

Le démon avala une gorgée d’alcool. Malgré cela, le courage lui manquait pour accepter cette dernière proposition.

« J’l’emmène aujourd’hui ? »

« S’il te plaît. »

Crowley se concentra.

« Voilà. Sssi j’ai pas fait d’conneries, j’ai déplacé ssses affaires chez moi. »

Aziraphale gloussa.

« T’es sûr du résultat vu ton état ? »

« Sssi en rentrant j’entends la voisine du d’ssssous ssse plaindre, c’est qu’j’aurai loupé mon appart’. »

Ils rirent quelques secondes avant qu’un silence s’ensuive. Ce fut l’ange qui le brisa, l’air pensif.

« Ça m’avait manqué... »

Crowley se taisait, à l’affût de la suite.

« T’étais obnubilé par Delilah… Jamais l’temps de discuter... »

« T’es pareil quand tu lis. La p’tite m’évite de m’sssentir ssseul quand c’est comme ça », lâcha le démon.

« T’as voulu t’venger, alors ? C’était si drôle d’voir un ange envier un chaton ? »

« Y a pas qu’ça… Tu... », marmonna Crowley.

Il s’arrêta juste à temps. Ce satané vin l’étourdissait. Ses mots dépassaient ses pensées et sa bouche ignorait tout filtre de sécurité. Il se rattrapa maladroitement :

« C’tait marrant, ouais. »

Mais la suspicion sur le visage d’Aziraphale lui indiqua que l’ange n’abandonnerait pas le sujet de si tôt.

« Finis ta phrase. »

« Elle est finie. »

« J’comprends pas pourquoi tu m’fais pas confiance. »

« Qu’est-ce qui t’fait dire ça ? »

« Tu dis pas toujours c’que tu penses... »

Le démon joua l’innocent :

« J’ai l’droit d’garder mes opinions pour moi. »

« Tu fais exprès d’éluder certaines conversations... »

« Y en a qui me déplaisent, c’tout. »

« Après tout c’temps, tu gardes encore tes lunettes, même quand on est que tous les deux. »

À cette allusion, Crowley se figea. Il évalua l’idée de renvoyer la balle à l’ange, mais il ne voulait pas insulter sa propre intelligence. Il savait quel était le problème. Le terrain glissant pointait le bout de son nez. Crowley déglutit et bredouilla vaguement :

« C’est une habitude. Et puis… Faudrait pas que j’les oublie. Imagine la tête des gens dehors sssi... »

Aziraphale reposa son verre un peu trop brutalement. Le claquement fit sursauter le chaton et le démon. Le premier s’assoupit de nouveau, mais le deuxième n’était pas rassuré.

« Tu crois que j’vais gober ces âneries ? », tonna l’ange.

Crowley se tortilla sur sa chaise à la recherche d’une issue. Aziraphale inspira pour se calmer.

« On s’exprime avec plein de choses », articula-t-il. « Des mots, des gestes, notre visage, notre corps tout entier... mais on peut falsifier tout ça... Les yeux sont le miroir de l’âme. C’est très difficile de simuler ce que l’on veut avec... »

Le démon en avait bien conscience, et c’était la raison pour laquelle il choisissait de les masquer. Toutefois, il aperçut une échappatoire dans cette tirade et tenta d’en tirer parti :

« Jussstement. Tu devrais être content que j’garde mes lunettes. Y a rien d’intéressssant à voir dessssous. »

Aziraphale fit la moue.

« Ça m’intéresse, moi. »

« Ça m’étonnerait. Je sssuis un démon, après tout. »

Devant l’incompréhension de l’ange, Crowley se pinça l’arrête du nez et chercha une façon de tourner ses propos. Il chuchotait presque lorsqu’il prit la parole.

« On vient de loin tous les deux… On était ennemis, puis y a eu l’Accord… On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble… On est amis maintenant… Du moins, j’le penssse. Je sssais que j’me conduis pas tout l’temps comme j’devrais, et des fois j’me dis que… sssi tu voyais mes yeux... tu te sssouviendrais de c’que je sssuis… et pas en bien... »

C’était une demi-vérité. Si cette explication s’apparentait sans problème à de l’amitié, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dévoiler la partie immergée de l’iceberg. Cet aveu lui coûtait déjà énormément. Il n’osait pas concevoir la réaction de l’ange s’il révélait tous les sentiments qu’il contenait derrière ses verres. Il guettait nerveusement la sentence d’Aziraphale du coin de l’œil.

« Crowley… Mon cher... », commença-t-il, toujours en détaillant chaque syllabe. « J’étais loin de me douter que tu pensais… Regarde-moi, s’il te plaît. »

Le démon obéit, se considérant protégé par l’objet de la dispute. L’ange employa alors toute sa persuasion.

« Tu pourrais être le Diable en personne, cela ne changerait rien pour moi. Si tu crois que je ne fais que supporter ta compagnie, je te prie vivement de t’ôter cette bêtise du crâne. Nous sommes amis, et le fait que nous soyons dans deux camps opposés n’effacera jamais ce que nous avons partagé. Suis-je clair ? »

Crowley hocha faiblement la tête. Il craignait de ne pas réussir à camoufler la béatitude qui s’emparait de lui, notamment avec les joues en feu. Aziraphale le soulageait sur un point : leur entente était fondée sur de solides bases. Mais résisteraient-elles à une confession ? Il voulait y croire, il avait envie de tout miser, là, maintenant, mais le doute s’insinuait par toutes les failles qu’il rencontrait sur son chemin. Subitement, le démon avait de la sympathie envers les personnes qu’il avait pu tenter au fil des siècles. Il fallait qu’il médite sur cette conversation, sobre, et seul. Il se leva en titubant.

« Merci, mon ange… Je… Je vais y aller. Je reviendrai dans deux jours. Avec la p’tite, bien sssûr. »

Aziraphale acquiesça.

« Dessaoule, s’il-te-plaît. Un accident serait malheureux. »

Crowley grimaça pendant que l’alcool quittait lentement son organisme. Il rejoignit Delilah et la réveilla pour l’installer confortablement dans une cage de transport qu’il fit apparaître. L’ange les accompagna jusqu’à la porte.

« N’hésite pas à me prévenir s’il y a un souci. »

« Sois tranquille, profite bien de ton bouquin. »

Avant de pénétrer dans sa Bentley, Crowley salua une dernière fois Aziraphale. Il fit mine de chercher une cassette audio dans la boîte à gants, en espérant que l’ange retourne rapidement dans son échoppe. Dès que sa silhouette disparut, le démon posa sa tête sur le volant. Cette situation l’épuisait. Combien de temps allait-il encore tenir ? S’il s’écoutait, il foncerait dans la librairie pour déclarer sa flamme, quitte à se terrer ensuite dans son appartement jusqu’à la fin des temps. Pure folie. C’était le meilleur moyen de se priver à jamais de la présence de son ami. Une éternité sans Aziraphale. L’idée le rendait nauséeux. Une seule solution s’offrait à lui. Il devait détruire ce sentiment pour que la vie reprenne sa routine.

Sur le siège passager, Delilah miaula doucement. Tiré de ses songes, Crowley soupira en démarrant le moteur. Il avait besoin de repos, et ces deux jours tombaient à pic.

 

*    *    *

 

Aziraphale contemplait les gouttes d’eau ruisselant gracieusement sur les fenêtres. Sa concentration était aussi irrégulière que le vol d’un papillon, et sa lecture en pâtissait. Huit jours qu’il attendait cette occasion, et maintenant qu’il disposait de toute la tranquillité dont il rêvait, ses yeux butaient sur toutes les phrases, lisant et relisant toujours les mêmes paragraphes. La discussion de la veille occupait toutes ses pensées.

L’ange avait parfaitement perçu l’extase ressentie par le démon suite à son discours réconfortant. Il s’était d’ailleurs félicité du résultat, car son état d'ébriété ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Néanmoins, ayant recouvré toutes ses facultés, certains éléments le tracassaient lorsqu’il se remémorait la scène. À bien y réfléchir, la réaction positive de Crowley lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, puisque le démon avait enfoui profondément sa joie quelques secondes après sa manifestation.

Pourquoi ne s’accordait-il pas ce simple sentiment ? Pourquoi s’interdisait-il d’être heureux ? Il reconnaissait lui-même la singularité de son comportement, alors pourquoi se freiner au lieu d’avancer ? Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir usé de bons mots pour qu’il sorte de sa coquille ! Dès que l’ange faisait un pas vers lui, le démon reculait pour maintenir une distance entre eux, bien qu’il émette également une volonté de rapprochement. Ce paradoxe rendait Aziraphale terriblement confus. En outre, Crowley ne semblait prendre la mouche qu’après une de ses interventions, comme si… La révélation frappa l’ange de plein fouet.

Les paroles du démon se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête, se dotant d’une nouvelle signification. Aziraphale avait préalablement compris que Crowley voyait leur différence comme une impasse. Le démon avait sous-entendu que sa nature abolissait toutes nuances de son caractère, et que pour cette raison, l’ange se considérait supérieur à lui. Aziraphale pensait avoir invalidé cette impression farfelue avec son objection, mais il n’avait pas réalisé l’intégralité des implications de cette confidence. Il discerna enfin son erreur.

Crowley avait dû deviner qu’il l’avait percé à jour grâce à ses sens angéliques, mais puisqu’il n’avait jamais véritablement abordé le sujet, le démon en avait probablement tiré de mauvaises conclusions. Les intentions d’Aziraphale n’étaient que pur ménagement envers Crowley, mais ce dernier pouvait les avoir traduites comme de l’indifférence, ou pire, du mépris. Les agissements du démon devenaient soudainement limpides, et l’ange l’imaginait suffisamment perturbé par ses émotions pour choisir de ne pas risquer une déception et la perte d’une amitié. Comment cette peur avait-elle pu s'insinuer et empoisonner leur relation ?

Plusieurs souvenirs lui répondirent. Une phrase condescendante. Une expression hautaine. Une attitude insensible. Au fur et à mesure de sa prise de conscience, les doigts d’Aziraphale se crispèrent sur les pages de l’incunable. Alors que ses jointures blanchissaient, il referma violemment l’ouvrage. Sa décision était irrévocable.

L’ange se leva, posa négligemment son livre sur le comptoir, et vérifia l’heure. L’après-midi était déjà bien entamé. La pluie avait cessé, mais avec un peu de chance, le démon serait encore chez lui, d’autant plus qu’il fallait quelqu’un pour surveiller Delilah. Aziraphale cherchait un manteau ou un parapluie, au cas où une averse le surprendrait sur sa route, lorsqu’une lumière clignotante attira son attention. Un message l’attendait sur son répondeur.

Crowley avait longuement insisté pour que l’ange s’en procure un, sous prétexte qu’il pourrait enfin le contacter en toutes circonstances. Il incluait par là l’indisponibilité dont faisait preuve Aziraphale suite à l’acquisition d’une œuvre intéressante. En revanche, il n’avait pas prévu de passer autant de temps à lui en expliquer le mécanisme.

L’ange fronça les sourcils. À force de ruminer, il n’avait pas entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone, et il savait que le démon s’était trouvé à l’autre bout du fil. Compte tenu de la situation, cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais Aziraphale enclencha la lecture du message malgré tout.

Après une expiration irritée, la voix de Crowley vibra d’une colère contenue.

« Le répondeur... Comme c’est étonnant… Aziraphale ! C’est la dernière fois que je t’accorde une faveur ! Et c’est la dernière fois que je t’autorise à ramener un animal ! » Le démon soupira encore, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée. « Je pensais qu’en une semaine, tu avais eu le temps d’éduquer cette tigresse... Tu verrais l’état de mes plantes... C’est un massacre ! _Toutes_ ! Tu m’entends ? Elle les a _toutes_ déterrées et mâchouillées pendant que j’avais le dos tourné ! Heureusement que j’avais sécurisé celles qui sont toxiques, sinon cette petite peste serait... DELILAH ! NON ! » Le bruit d’un pot volant en éclats résonna dans l’enregistrement. « Je vais la tuer… Je vais la TUER ! » Le message se termina au son du combiné brutalement raccroché.

L’ange oscillait entre le rire et l’inquiétude. Crowley avait vraiment le don de dramatiser les choses, mais grâce à son appel, la visite inopinée d’Aziraphale aurait l’air moins suspecte. Que la méfiance et l’entêtement du démon contrecarrent les desseins de l’ange était hors de question. Ils avaient besoin de communiquer. Immédiatement.

Aziraphale terminait à peine d’enfiler son imperméable quand il ferma la porte à clef. Dans sa hâte, il bouscula un potentiel client. Sans même un regard en arrière, l’ange l’invectiva d’un impitoyable « C’est une urgence ! », qui coupa court à ses protestations sur les horaires erratiques de la librairie.

 

~    *    ~

 

Aziraphale frappa à la porte de l’appartement du démon. Aucune réponse.

« Crowley ? »

Le silence ne le rassurait guère. Finalement, peut-être que son ami était sorti, mais il n’y avait qu’une seule manière de le savoir. L’ange n’hésita pas plus longtemps. D’un geste, il déverrouilla l’accès et s’introduisit dans le logement. À première vue, celui-ci possédait la même blancheur immaculée qu’auparavant. Aziraphale referma la porte derrière lui et observa les alentours.

Tout paraissait absolument ordonné. L’ange jeta rapidement un œil sur les plantes et ne constata aucun dégât visible. Il s’apprêtait à interpeller de nouveau Crowley lorsqu’il le remarqua. Une bouffée de tendresse le submergea.

Le démon était allongé sur le sofa, profondément endormi, et Delilah était pelotonnée contre lui, tout autant assoupie. La main gauche de Crowley reposait sur le dos du chaton et semblait figée au milieu d’une caresse, tandis que sa main droite pendait dans le vide.

Aziraphale enleva son imperméable et l’accrocha sur le porte-manteau situé près de l’entrée. Il s’approcha discrètement, mais le bruit de ses pas réveillèrent le félin. Ce dernier bâilla, s’étira, puis se leva pour aller manger quelques croquettes dans la cuisine. Une fois son repas terminé, Delilah se dirigea vers la chambre, dont la porte était entrouverte, et s’installa sur le lit. L’ange réprima fortement son envie de rire. Le démon avait eu raison de la surnommer “princesse”.

Crowley, quant à lui, n’avait toujours pas bougé. En l’examinant, Aziraphale nota ses manches retroussées, ainsi que la présence de petites traces de terre sur ses vêtements et sa peau. L’ange sourit chaleureusement. Son ami devait sûrement être la seule personne au monde à jardiner en chemise, et puisqu’il refusait d’utiliser ses pouvoirs pour cette activité, le voir éreinté n’avait rien d’extraordinaire. Son message avait insinué qu’un carnage s’était déroulé, mais l’appartement et les plantes resplendissaient, ce qui prouvait son travail acharné.

Aziraphale s’assit soigneusement sur le bord du sofa pour admirer les traits de son ami. Il avait l’air si paisible. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son front. L’ange les repoussa doucement pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Il remercia d’ailleurs sa chance, car le démon avait disposé ses lunettes de soleil sur la table basse à côté du sofa. Ainsi, il distinguait clairement le mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières. De quoi rêvait-il ? Ou de qui ? Aziraphale prétendait ne pas entendre son égoïsme qui lui criait son propre nom.

Il n’avait pas retiré sa main et l’avait même déplacée sur la joue de Crowley. Le contact réveillait petit à petit ce dernier. Il cilla en dodelinant de la tête comme si la lumière l’aveuglait. Lorsqu’il ouvrit définitivement les paupières, le sommeil embrumait encore ses pupilles.

« Az ? », articula-t-il d’une voix rauque, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

L’ange hocha la tête. Il commençait à remuer lentement son pouce sur la pommette du démon, mais celui-ci n’y prêtait pas attention.

Crowley était complètement désorienté, s’arrachant difficilement de ses songes. Où était-il ? Chez lui. Il se souvenait d’avoir arrangé les bourdes du chaton. La fatigue l’avait ensuite obligé à se reposer. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

« Quel jour… Les deux jours sont déjà passés ? », bafouilla-t-il un peu somnolent.

Aziraphale le trouvait tellement adorable qu’il dut contenir son émoi.

« Non. J’ai reçu ton message. Rappelle-toi. »

Le démon fouilla sa mémoire. Effectivement, dans sa colère, il avait téléphoné à l’ange, mais il n’avait jamais compté sur une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il était censé lire un bouquin, pas l’écouter se plaindre.

« Pourquoi t’es venu ? Tout va bien. J’ai un peu exagéré, c’est tout. »

« Mon cher, je me suis inquiété, et puis… Il faut que je te parle. »

Cette phrase n’augurait rien de bon. De nombreux films et séries le confirmaient, alors dans la réalité… Tout à coup, il prit conscience de sa position. Allongé, l’ange penché au-dessus de lui. Ses sens l’alarmèrent. Pourquoi la main d’Aziraphale était collée sur sa joue ? Pourquoi la pièce était si lumineuse ? Son cœur manqua un battement sous la pression de l’angoisse. Ses verres le gênaient pour dormir. Il les avait donc posés avant sa sieste. Si l’ange souhaitait discuter sérieusement, il devait à tout prix les récupérer pour ne pas se trahir davantage.

Aziraphale devinait le contenu des pensées de son ami. D’abord détendu, il s’était brusquement raidi. Ses yeux écarquillés, dans lesquels se lisait de l’appréhension, devinrent fuyants. Crowley balbutia tout en essayant de badiner :

« De… De quoi veux-tu parler ? Rien de… compliqué j’espère. Je ne suis pas vraiment… vif au réveil. »

« De nous. »

« Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait matière à débattre. »

L’ange perçut aussitôt son manège. Le démon tentait d’attraper subrepticement ses lunettes, ses propos faisant office de passable distraction. De sa main libre, Aziraphale agrippa celle de Crowley et enlaça leurs doigts. Ceux du démon tremblaient sous l’émotion.

« J’apprécierais que tu cesses de fuir et que tu m’écoutes. », annonça fermement l’ange.

Crowley rougissait tellement qu’il croyait fondre sous la chaleur de son propre corps. Sa poitrine menaçait d’exploser, et son cerveau ne formulait rien de cohérent. Il prenait soin de ne pas croiser le regard d’Aziraphale, mais l’alternative l’enfonçait un peu plus puisqu’il fixait ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler.

« Je te prie de m’excuser… », murmura l’ange. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser… J’attendais seulement que tu sois prêt… que tu acceptes ce sentiment inédit pour toi… »

Puisque le démon demeurait silencieux, il poursuivit :

« C’était stupide de ma part… J’aurais dû comprendre plus tôt… J’aurais dû te dire que c’est réciproque. »

Crowley fit la moue, et Aziraphale l’interrompit avant même qu’il ne prononce un mot.

« Ne t’avise pas de me répondre que c’est différent pour moi parce que je suis un ange ! »

« C’est pourtant le cas... », souffla le démon.

Une grande tristesse s’empara d’Aziraphale. Était-il possible qu’il ait gâché à ce point leur relation ?

Crowley peinait à en croire ses oreilles. Peut-être qu’il rêvait encore. Peut-être que l’ange avait eu pitié de lui et voulait sauver les meubles. Quoi qu’il en soit, il fallait qu’il arrête cette mascarade avant que des larmes ne coulent. Il se sentait déjà assez pathétique sans en rajouter. Évitant toujours le regard de son ami, le démon reprit faiblement :

« Les choses seraient plus simples si je n’avais pas traîné avec les mauvaises personnes... si j’étais encore un ange. »

Il ria faussement.

« Ce serait déjà moins bizarre entre nous. »

« C’est _faux_ ! », lança vivement Aziraphale.

Il avait mis tant d’énergie dans sa réplique que Crowley ne put se retenir de tourner la tête vers lui, ce qu’il regretta instantanément. Aziraphale le dévisageait un peu trop intensément pour sa santé mentale.

L’ange évalua la situation. Il s’agissait de sa dernière chance pour convaincre le démon de la vérité. Il s’exprima distinctement, choisissant méticuleusement ses mots.

« De nous deux, tu es certainement celui qui a le plus de cœur. Tu as beau accomplir des méfaits, tu n’en demeures pas moins quelqu’un de bien. »

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, mais Aziraphale le priva de l’occasion en s’exclamant :

« Tu ne supportes pas la souffrance d’autrui ! Combien de fois t’ai-je entendu pester contre l’injustice de _Ses_ décisions ? Qui de nous deux a persuadé l’autre que l’Apocalypse devait être déjouée ? »

« J’allais tout de même m’enfuir à la fin... », marmonna le démon.

« Mais tu es resté. Tu t'étais d’ailleurs rendu là-bas tout seul, sans tergiverser, et je ne parle même pas du courage dont tu as fait preuve », termina calmement l’ange.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Crowley soupira.

« Mon ange, j’ai déjà fait le deuil de mon identité. À côtoyer les humains, j’ai fini par devenir comme eux. Trop bon pour un démon, trop mauvais pour un ange, mais je le vivais bien jusqu’à ce que… Je suis une curiosité, c’est normal que tu sois intrigué… Mais que se passera-t-il quand tu te seras lassé de cette étrangeté ? »

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu’il déclara :

« Je n’ai pas envie de te perdre éternellement à cause de ça… »

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour éliminer la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

« Tu crois que tout ce serait plus facile sans ta Chute ? », demanda l’ange.

Crowley acquiesça, et Aziraphale relâcha sa main pour poser la sienne sur l’autre joue du démon, tenant ainsi tendrement son visage. Son affection se transmettait par la chaleur de ses doigts, et Crowley avait l’impression d’être dans un cocon. Il regarda fiévreusement l’ange, et ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

« Peu m’importe que tu sois un démon. C’est ce que tu es _toi_ qui est important, et tu n’es pas un monstre de foire comme tu le sous-entends. J’ai agi comme un imbécile arrogant à ce sujet, mais tu as su me démontrer que nous ne sommes pas déterminés par notre nature. Ce sont tes choix qui ont forgé ta personnalité. Alors oui, sans eux, tu ne serais pas un démon, mais sans eux, tu ne serais pas non plus la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

Le démon se remémora leur conversation alcoolisée. Il tendit timidement les mains vers la tête de l’ange pour saisir la monture de ses lunettes. Il les enleva délicatement et les plaça sur la table, à côté des siennes. Crowley inspira et plongea son regard dans celui d’Aziraphale.

Les iris de l’ange l’avaient fasciné depuis leur rencontre. Leur couleur variait entre plusieurs nuances de bleu, allant de l’azur au saphir, selon l’humeur d’Aziraphale. Le démon adorait les voir briller d’enthousiasme. Il les comparait à deux galaxies au centre desquelles se situait un trou noir, et à trop les contempler, ils en obtenaient la même capacité. Crowley ne parvenait jamais à combattre l'attraction ressentie, et dès qu'il était captivé, le temps ralentissait considérablement autour de lui.

Le démon rassembla ses esprits pour étudier ces deux joyaux et y chercher les contours d’une réponse. Il y découvrit une immense sincérité, portée par ce sentiment qu’il n’osait qu’effleurer de peur d’y perdre ses plumes. Son incrédulité éclata comme une bulle de savon. Ses émotions emprisonnées s’évadèrent suite à la rupture du verrou de l’anxiété.

Au sourire radieux de Crowley, Aziraphale fut soulagé. Il avait enfin démoli la barrière érigée entre eux. Toutefois, cette inquisition l’avait grandement troublé. Après avoir tant réclamé l’abandon des verres fumés, l’ange s'était piégé lui-même, s’échinant à résister au regard brûlant du démon. Si ce dernier continuait de le scruter ainsi, il ne se portait plus garant de son comportement.

Aziraphale réfléchit à ses futurs mots, sa vision glissant involontairement sur les lèvres de Crowley. Il voulait le prévenir qu’il était prêt à suivre son rythme, qu’il ferait preuve de patience, qu’ils avanceraient pas à pas dans cette nouvelle aventure. L’ange se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Diminuer le contact avec le corps du démon lui permettait de mieux de ressaisir.

« Crowley, je… », débuta l’ange.

Le démon fit la sourde oreille. Il attrapa le visage d’Aziraphale et l'entraîna jusqu'à lui pour l’embrasser. Sous l’effet de surprise, l’ange bascula et se retrouva affalé sur le torse de Crowley. Aziraphale demeurait paralysé par la soudaine initiative, les yeux encore grands ouverts, ce qui rendait le baiser plutôt maladroit. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue du démon se frayer un passage, l’ange soupira d'aise et joignit ardemment le ballet.

L’un contre l’autre, leur cœur battait à l’unisson, et les deux amants se laissaient guider par cette mélodie illustrant leur passion. Chacun se délectait et s’enivrait de l'autre, tels deux assoiffés découvrant une oasis au milieu du désert. Chacun désirait rattraper le temps perdu à se conduire comme un idiot aveugle et sourd.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils arboraient la même expression euphorique. Des larmes de joie perlaient sur les joues de Crowley. Aziraphale les essuya tendrement avant d’enlacer le démon comme s’il craignait de le voir disparaître.

« Ne doute plus jamais de mon amour à ton égard… »

Crowley lui répondit en accentuant son étreinte.

 

~    *    ~

 

Les deux amants étaient toujours allongés sur le sofa, bien que leur position ait changée. Crowley se lovait dans les bras d’Aziraphale, profitant du confort de ses rondeurs et de ses doigts caressant ses cheveux. Tout à coup, l’ange fut secoué d’un léger rire.

« Qu’est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda le démon en levant la tête.

« Si j’avais su qu’adopter un chat nous mènerait à cette situation, j’aurais écumé les rues de Londres plus tôt. »

Deux pupilles cerclées d’or le regardèrent avec un soupçon de bouderie.

« Essspèce d’idiot… »

Aziraphale déposa un baiser sur le front de Crowley, et celui-ci se nicha dans son cou avant de susurrer :

« Mais c'est aussssi pour ça que je t’aime. »

Ils n’entendirent pas Delilah approcher. Le chaton marcha nonchalamment vers eux et grimpa sur le sofa pour s’installer sur l’épaule encore libre de l’ange. Ce dernier observa les deux êtres qui l’utilisaient comme oreiller et plaisanta :

« Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup tous les deux ? »


End file.
